


Gold, Decorum, Love

by AlwaysBeYours



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBeYours/pseuds/AlwaysBeYours
Summary: This is a short one-shot for Rhye for JBO's secret Santa to accompany the edit I created for her.





	Gold, Decorum, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/gifts).



Stood atop the battlements of Winterfell, side-by-side, the pair peered into the white wilderness beyond the safety of the walls. Large flakes of snow danced around them, as if in slow motion. 

“It’s beautiful in a way, isn’t it?” Brienne sighed, “I mean, I know what’s waiting for us out there but...there is a calmness to it.”

Jaime pondered her words as he watched wisps of her warm breath mix with the frosty air. She scanned the horizon, eyes glistening with gold in the torchlight. Jaime could not take his eyes away.

Receiving no response, Brienne turned to meet his gaze. “what is it, Ser Jaime?”

“After everything we’ve been through, lady Brienne,” he smirked, stepping towards her and resting his hand on her waist “and you still cannot bring yourself to call me Jaime.”

She caught her breath at the sudden touch, “Jaime?” 

He kissed her the moment his name left her lips.  
“Jaime.”  
“Brienne.”  
Another kiss. This time reciprocated; a tentative moment frozen in time. 

They pulled away slightly, allowing their breath to mix in the space between them.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you actually,” Jaime took Brienne’s hand in his to steady himself, “I do not know what will happen to us. Perhaps today is my last day, or in a month, or fifty years from now. What I do know is that I want nothing more than to spend every day I have left with you by my side.”

Brienne’s grip tightened, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’d rather die.”

“And I would rather die than see any harm come to you. Because I...I love you, Brienne. It would make me very happy to make you my lady. My wonderful warrior wife.”

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes, “nothing would make me happier, Jaime. I love you,” she exclaimed, kissing him.

“Well then let’s get married, we have to maintain some decorum in this crazy time, don’t we?”

“When?”

Jaime eagerly guided her back to the staircase to set their plan in motion, both exalted. 

“Tonight!”


End file.
